catsofthewildfandomcom-20200213-history
NightClan
NightClan is one of the four wild Clans that live in the forest. NightClan's territory is in a dense area of the forest. The undergrowth is thick and prey such as mouse, squirrel and species of bird live there. NightClan's neighboring Clans are SunClan and DustClan. NightClan is known for being courageous and loyal. Allegiances Leader: Nightstar - very dark smoky gray she-cat with bright blue eyes. Role played by Nightshine Apprentice, Featherpaw Deputy: Brackenheart - golden brown tom with amber eyes. Role played by Bracken Apprentice, Fawnpaw Medicine Cat: Berryfrost - small, elegant, silver she-cat with thin black stripes, and amber-brown eyes. Role played by Nightfall Apprentice, Maplepaw Warriors: Mossnose - dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. Role played by Bracken. Apprentice, Willowpaw Fogstorm - dark gray tom with a brown underbelly and dark blue eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Lunarshine - beautiful, slender, black she-cat with one white paw, and shining blue eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Icestorm - white tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, silver paws and chest. Role played by Icestorm. Foxheart - ginger-red tom with light green eyes and extremely long claws. Role Played by Firepelt. Bluegaze - silver tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Whitefall - white she-cat with green eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Stormthunder - blue-gray tom with white underbelly and blue eyes. Role played by Bracken. Birchheart - gray tabby tom with amber eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Raincloud - pale gray tabby she-cat with white tipped tail and blue eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Silverbrook - silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Maplefern. Cedarstripe -light gray tom with jet black stripes and blue eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Moonflight - beautiful, slender white she-cat with gray patches; sparkling blue eyes. Role played by Moon. Meadowwish - white she-cat with a brown tabby tail and gray eyes. Role played by Spiritcloud. Morningwind - tortiseshell she-cat with a white muzzle and amber eyes. Role played by Echoheart. Bramblestorm - tricolor tom with long thick fur with one brown eye and one amber eye. Role played by Ashshadow. Apprentice, Pantherpaw Redfur - long haired light brown tom with a brown stripe going down his back back, a black tipped tail, and red eyes. Role played by The Gost. Cherrywind - glossy white she-cat with a ginger back and deep, sparkling green eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Apprentices: Maplepaw - golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Maplefern. Fawnpaw - brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and green eyes. Role played by Icestorm Pantherpaw - long furred black tom with emerald green eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Willowpaw - small, gray she-cat with very soft fur. Role played by Nightshine. Featherpaw - soft furred, pure white she-cat. Role played by Nightfall. Queens: Roseheart - ginger she-cat with black tail and paws, and green eyes. Role played by Icestorm Duskheart - dark brown and black she-cat and amber eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Blackstripe - long haired striking black she-cat with a gray underbelly, and amber eyes. Role played by The Gost. Kits: Duskheart's Kits: Mistykit - silver and gray tabby she-kit with blue eyes. Role played by Snowstorm. Flarekit - ginger tom with green eyes. Role played by Moonpelt. Roseheart's Kit: Acornkit - creamy she-kit with darker paws and blue eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Birdnose's Kits: Blossomkit - thick furred pure-white she-cat with light blue eyes with a fluffy tail. Role played by Adderpaw. Badgerkit - very small black and white tom with fluffy fur and dark green eyes. Role played by Adderpaw. Blackstripe's Kit: Stormkit - long haired blue-gray she-cat with white paws, a pink tinged tail, and golden eyes. Role played by The Gost. Elders: Whitemist - light gray tom with tuft on head and blue eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Smallmouse - mottled brown she-cat with amber eyes. Role played by Nightfall. StarClan Cats Hazelnose - died from old age Blacktail - died in a battle with SunClan Barkfoot - died from injuries after a battle with MistClan Eaglefang - died of green cough during Leaf bare Cinderstar - died from an infected leg, caused by rat bite Jaystrike - unknown causes Twilightflower - unknown causes Birdnose - killed by Wildmask Places in Territory Silver Rocks The River Clan Links Camp Warriors' Den Apprentices' Den Nightstar's Den Medicine Cat's Den Nursery Elders' Den Hunting Grounds Training Grounds Category:Allegiances